


Tequila and the Pathologist

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Inspired by Music, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Tequila makes her clothes fall off – Joe Nichols</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tequila and the Pathologist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tequila makes her clothes fall off – Joe Nichols

“Put an extra layer on Molly.”

She’d laughed at him as she walked out of the door. He wondered if it would have made much difference if she had listened to him.

Sherlock sighed and wrapped his coat tighter around his girlfriend as he steered her toward the waiting cab. Any other girl’s night out and this wouldn’t have happened, but for some reason when Molly drank margaritas with the ladies from the path lab, she ended up missing half of her clothes and giggling like a loon, that was one of John’s phrases that he’d disputed the sense of until he’d been called at one in the morning to pick Molly up from a similar night out.

“Judging by past examples of your current state I think you should avoid tequila from now on Molly.”

“They played Bon Jovi!”

“Yes, you’ve said that. That particular band does appear rather frequently on the set list for an eighties night. I haven’t yet worked out the correlation between Bon Jovi and you losing your shoes, but there must be a logical explanation behind it.”

Molly patted his face with a clumsy hand.

“Nope, no logic to it Sherlock. I just like to dance to Livin’ on a Prayer.”

“Actually that could explain it, you can’t dance in heels.”

Molly slapped his chest. 

“I so can.”

“Not when you decide to get on a table and scream the lyrics at the top of your voice, dear.”

He’d have to call the pub tomorrow to try to locate her missing shoes, scarf and ear ring. There was no hope for the contact lens he suspected she’d lost, but there were plenty of those in the bathroom cabinet at Baker Street.

Molly was snoring gently against his shoulder as the cab pulled up to 221B. He paid the cabbie and hefted her into his arms. It was a bit of a struggle to open the door and carry her inside, but he did it all without waking her. He smiled fondly as she snuggled into the pillows on their bed. He’d need to wake her and get some water and paracetamol into her, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her just yet.


End file.
